The Barricade
2 weeks after first infection, Fairview, 01:55 Jack went into the Apartment. He managed to put up a few pieces of wood onto the door and then looked around the Apartment. It was a generally nice but no lights went on when he tried to flick the switch "Damn. The power must be out." He muttered. He grabbed some lanterns and put them up. He turned on his battery powered radio and listened. "The infected seem to be....changing. A new infected seems to have sprung up,first thought to be infected using rope,but actually a creature that uses it's tongue to wrap around survivors and kill them from above." He flicked it over to another fequency. "This is a survivor! My mother....She's crying and my friend tried to help her..... SHE PULLED HIS EYES OUT! I don't know what to do! I'm in Fairfield,near mercy-- OH NO! MOTHER GET AWAY! GOD PLEASE NO! I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING!" He flicked it off. Madness,total madness. He looked outside. "I'm just glad I'm not out there." He says. He walks to find the bedroom.He finds it and falls into the bed. Next day A knock on the door. "Hello?"A voice says. Sounds kinda like the person serving you at Macdonalds. Except it's frantic and worrying. "Yeah?" Jack answers. "Can I come in?" "What kind of weapon do you have?" "Sorry?" "What kind of weapon?" "Uh..." "Yes?" "It's a.......Hunting rifle." Jack nulls it over. "Well, OK." He says and removes the barricades. He comes face to face with a 17 year old with long hair, a backpack promoting Anti Iraq and a hunting rifle. "My name's Mick. Noticed you didn't have any zombies." He says with a nervous smile "And you want to stay here." Jack says. "Well...Yeah.. There is something jumping around outside,and it doesn't look like a cat." Mick says. Jack walks to the window. It's day now,and the light is shining on a abandoned street. The street lights are off,because of the cut,and there is something jumping around. Suddenly,it smashes into the window! It's wearing a slick suit and it's been bitten halfway across the face. Jack pulls out his pistol and shoots it quick. "Jesus tap dancing Christ!" Mick says. "OK. We aren't going outside till we run out of food or invaded by them. Speaking of which, I'm going to barricade the front door." Jack says, and is off. Mick quickly stamps on the body. NEXT WEEK Jack looks outside. "Would you look at that Mick?" He points to a APC crashing though the street and a single occupant coming out. Surpisingly,he's not Miltiary.He's just a 30 something year old (by the looks of it) in a hoodie. He's armed with a shotgun and is blasting though infected. He manages to climb up the building by the use of the windows and get in. "Oh no,he's inside." Jack says and runs to get his M16 he found on a dead infected.He runs down the stairs and finds the Hooded Guy eating some leftover Stew. "How the hell did you get the power going again?" He asks. "I didn't. Mercy Hosipital did." Jack says. "How?" "They have they're own generator. It's still going." "That isn't possible." " When a power cuts, Mercy still has enough power to suppily most of the buildings around it." "I see now. Can I come up?" "Course....But did they bite you?" "Na. They never do." They go up the stairs when Jack asks "What is your name?" "Call me Phil." Phil answers. They conitune up the stairs til they reach the Apartment. After interducsions and a small meal,Mick and Jack start to ask quesions. "Any miltary left?" They ask. "Nada. Guess they realized that they aren't going to win this fight.Well,there was this one,Adam Gibson. Last time I saw him,he was running from the infected." Phil answers. "Where did you get the APC?" "You realize that I don't look like an APC driver. That was some up himself soldier who thought the infected were just moving toys to play with. Also,you have a tank outside." "OH SHIT!" They all ran to the window. A tank was breaking the spine of the soldier. "AGH!!! PLEASE! STOP FUCKING AROUND WITH ME!" The soldier screamed. With one fatal smash,the soldier was dead. "Fucking...Whoa." Mick muttered. "OK. I don't think there will be any other survivors then you Phil." Jack says. 4 months after first infection Mick was on the couch,humming "people who died,died, those were people who died,they were all my friends, they died!" Jack was shooting at some chargers trying to get up the wall. "Huh. Not much infected."Jack noted. "Which Is bad." Mick said. Jack agreed. Category:Fniff Survivor Stories